Pedal assemblies provide an operator of equipment with a measure of control through movements of a foot of the operator. In the case of musical instruments as well as other equipment, a musician typically involves both hands in the playing of the instrument so that the musician's feet must be used to provide additional controls. A pedal assembly may be used by a musician to control an audio path, such as to vary the volume of an amplified instrument, or an effects path such as to modify the audio with an effect, by motion of the musician's foot.
An operator of equipment, and particularly a musician, may prefer a maximum degree of control for several parameters via use of pedals. However, the musician is limited in that there are at most two feet available to manipulate pedals, and if the musician is standing while performing, then using two feet for two pedals contemporaneously is difficult if not impossible. Therefore, providing a musician with control over various parameters of the audio being produced by the instrument through the use of multiple pedals is not optimal.